


I Love You For A Thousand Years

by Jar_of_stories



Series: Old Love Never Dies [1]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deek hates all electronics, Engagement, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre - game, Sarah loves her old man, Sarah uses her old man, Sarah's POV - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Technophobia, They're not technically marriage yet, character's thoughts, falling asleep on couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_of_stories/pseuds/Jar_of_stories
Summary: She was never one to fall asleep on the couch. But when she does, she has Deacon to take care of her.
Relationships: Deacon St. John/Sarah Whitaker
Series: Old Love Never Dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886959
Kudos: 11





	I Love You For A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda' late, since the game was released like... a year ago?
> 
> BUT
> 
> I discovered it a few weeks ago and I suffer from "too little fanfics" syndrome. Gotta help all those people who suffer from this too. Let's unite.
> 
> Hope y'all like this little draft of mine. I'm NOT native, so strange language errors may occur - be so kind and pin - point them for me, will ya'?

“I’m home!”

Deacon’s call rose her up from her sleep. She must’ve fallen asleep while reading one of the reports from work. Jesus, her bosses needed life or somethin’ – she didn’t understand _shit_ and she couldn’t even finish one of those damn things.

She heard him struggling to take off his beloved, well – worn combats boots she insisted he changed and he was _far_ too defensive about. Guess it was her turn to give up on something and just accept his little twist. Or love for his almost – fallen – apart boots, in that case.

She didn’t want to go to bed, she was too damn tired. Deek told her he had some gang business to take care of, so that’s why he was so late. As much as she missed him today, she understood. She did agree to marry a gang member, after all, so she had to accept that sometimes his duties as an Enforcer will steal him from her. It wasn’t an often occurrence – ever since he went nomad, he was almost every night with her. It made her more understandable towards his occasional night – trips God knows where and what for.

She decided that pretending to be asleep was a better option than waking up and fighting with herself to fall asleep again in bed. Also, she was curious what Deek’s reaction will be. Will he try to wake her up and tell her to go to bed? Or carry her to bed? Or maybe he’ll leave her here, in very nightdress of her, without any kind of cover?

“Sarah?”, she had to stop herself from smiling when she heard the surprised worry in his voice. For a gang member and an ex – soldier, it was quite easy to make him worry. She remembered that one time she had an accident and he actually lost his shit. She didn’t know how he managed to arrive in such a short amount of time but he did. And it took a lot of holding him, shouting at him and soothing to save the poor guy who caused all this. How she managed to literally _hold_ Deacon back was beyond her – the guy was a head taller than her and _much_ stronger.

Well, she guessed she was his not – so – little sweet – spot.

She heard him sigh as he entered the living room, undoubtedly spotting his fiancée sprawled over the sofa with her laptop on her stomach. She knew tomorrow’s morning he’ll bitch about it – for some reason Deacon was an absolute and utter technophobe. He had no phone because he believed it turned people into brainless zombies that can’t function without a screen right in front of their dry eyes but he also had no computer – because. How this man was able to survive in today’s world was beyond her. He didn’t even had a TV at his place. The madman of hers.

Not only was he an anti – fan of technology but he was very picky about her using it in not – so – proper ways. She was always in awe of how cranky he would get when he saw her with her laptop on her knees or stomach. Jesus, that amount of bitching should be illegal. They did bicker over it and surprisingly, it was always one of their most serious arguments ever. Deek was very agreeable – sometimes almost too agreeable. He almost never forbid her from something or forced her to do something she didn’t want. But he was tough when it came down to any electronics in their house. The only thing that saved them both was his compliance. She was willing to watch herself and avoid overusing her phone or laptop and put them away from her body, just because it was the only thing he wasn’t gonna let up.

Y’know, what the eye doesn’t see, the heart doesn’t grieve over, as they say.

She put all her will into keeping her face at the sleeping peace expression when she heard his almost soundless steps as he made his way to her. She listened for his heavy jeans’ rustle, so she could estimate more or less where he was and what he was about to do.

“And just what am I to do with ya’, huh?”, she heard his low murmur when he was standing next to her.

She heard the little clank when his rings grabbed onto her laptop to put it away. Another quiet click told her he placed the computer on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He even closed the screen of it, so it would go into sleep mode, if the small puff was any indicator.

How couldn’t she love this adorkable caveman of hers?

“’kay, this outta the way, now let’s take you to bed,” he murmured to himself when he carefully slid his strong arms underneath her thighs and shoulder blades.

She couldn’t resist anymore and wrapped her hands around her beloved man’s neck, nuzzling her face into his slightly scratchy side of his tattooed collar. She inhaled deeply his scent – strong cologne, soap, washing powder, smear of engines and this characteristic scent he got whenever he rode his bike.

“Someone’s awake, ain’t she?”, he teased her in this low tone of his that made her legs quiver. _God_ , she loved him.

“You woke me up”, she mumbled into his neck, taking delight in the gentle manner he hold her. Just as if he was about to pick up his most precious and delicate treasure. She felt his powerful muscles tense when he picked her up with a barely audible half – grunt half – sigh.

“Oh, I am a sinner,” he chuckled in that hot manner of his, where his entire chest would vibrate with a low sound, just like a really powerful bass drop would tremble one’s body.

“Hmm, you figured that out early, honey”, she hummed into his collar bone again, taking delight in the gentle swinging as he carried her. Deacon had this abnormal grace in his steps that made him almost inaudible. Now she discovered another advantage of his cat – like movements: he completely didn’t bounce her when he carried her.

She really was about to marry the best man in the world.

“There, nice and cozy,” he breathed as he carefully laid her down on their bed and covered her with the duvet. “Gimmie two minutes, ‘kay?”

“Sir, yes, sir”, she smiled sleepily, wrapping herself into the duvet. He snorted and mumbled something ‘bout “siring him around” before he left ajar the door to the bathroom.

She listened to the small noises coming from there. Him relieving himself and flushing the toilet, brushing his teeth in this jerky manner of his that left all his toothbrushes unusable in the space of month. She started buying him extra soft ones, so he didn’t ruin his gums anymore. Also, he didn’t destroy them as quickly. Then she heard the clear clink of his belt when he unfastened it, accompanied by the soft rustle of his heavy jeans sliding off his slim legs. His soft grumble when he took off his white t – shirt and soft ruffling of his short, thick hair he covered with that black cap of his. Speaking of it, why didn’t she hear the slight tap of its visor against the counter? Deek _never_ parted with that little damnation that covered his gorgeous hair, so what on Earth did happen to it?

Her sleepy delving was stopped by Deacon entering the bedroom with simultaneous turning off the light in the bathroom, bathing the sleeping room in darkness. Only the half – curtained window offered some light from the street. She purred with content smile when she felt and heard Deek sliding underneath the duvet behind her. “That was more than two minutes, latecomer.”

“You demand so much of me,” he chuckled as he embraced her from behind, making his chest rumble. She turned around to face him and to snuggle to his warm body.

Deek was lying on his back, offering his chest as a pillow for her. She didn’t lose any second to lay her head there, hearing the loud and steady sound of his heartbeat. Her arm reflexively found its way around his lean waist. Sarah could never marvel at how… _tiny_ her fiancé was. He seemed so powerful – and he _was_ strong as an ox – in the way he carried himself. He knew he could be deadly when needed and he had this subtle way of showing it. His enormous height helped him – it had to. There had to be a reason why he was such a skyscraper. But when they were cuddled up on the sofa or in the bed, the reality always hit her. He wasn’t that bulky type of muscleman, where people needed only to _look_ at to feel threatened – not like Boozer. Deacon had an athletic build, without abs meticulously craved on his stomach or hard as steel biceps. It never ceased to amaze her how much firmness was hidden in those inconspicuous body of his, marred with scars of war it was forced to endure and inked with all he hold dear. It was easy to forget this lovable, gentle giant was also a gang member – and an Enforcer at all that. She saw Deek in action – he was _born_ to fight. Taking down a few drunk dickheads wasn’t a challenge for him, nor was an armed member of competing gang. Mongrels were feared for a reason – and that one was Deacon St. John. Heartless bastard out there, lovable lamb at her side. Most of the times.

She shivered when he started to caress her arm with his big, warm hand. She loved the callousness of it, as well as the dry – bone skin scrapping against her soft one. His short cut nails nudging her arm from time to time, when he allowed the top of his fingers to enjoy the touch of her body. It did take some used to his rings, cold and hard travelling on her skin but now she couldn’t imagine his touch without them. They were an inextricable part of him. And she loved every single part of him that was there.

“My lil’ rattlebone,” she cooed at him, hugging him more tightly.

“Oh, for fuck sake,” he exclaimed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “Will ya’ both with Boozer get off my ass?”

She chuckled fondly, listening to his heartbeat once again. She loved to annoy him from time to time.

“I love you,” she chirped, finally making herself comfortable on him. Deek covered her exposed body with the duvet, then continued to pet her arm.

“Love you too, woman,” he sighed deeply, his breath tickling her hair. He moved to kiss the top of her head. “G’night, sweetheart.”

“’night, honey,” she mumbled on her way to sleep, barely registering his voice.


End file.
